Gone
by Garlandgal
Summary: After a earthquake rocks Amity, killing Jazz and Jack, Maddie goes down into the lab, but overhears a conversation… Reveal fic! No PP, Slightly AU


I do not own Danny Phantom.  
I am a terrible person for even thinking of this  
Rated T for character death.

_

Gone  
A DP Fanfiction by Garland

Maddie's POV

I moved cautiously down the destroyed lab steps, to see if there was anything worth saving. See, only 3 days ago, a large earthquake had caused the entire city over 2 million in damage, but our house had collapsed completely over the bedrooms, leaving the kitchen and lab more or less intact. I paused, hearing a quiet sobbing through the lab door. "Why? What is the point of having my ghost powers if I can't even save my own family?" Danny's voice floated to me. A quiet voice answered him. "Daniel, you know as well as I where your other option would have led. I am afraid that, while this was not the most ideal choice for you, what would have become of the world if Dan Phantom got out? You would be unable to stop him Daniel. I foresaw this." I frowned. Somehow, whoever was with Danny sounded familiar. And who was this 'Dan Phantom'? A relative of the Ghost Boy? And what had Danny meant by ghost powers? "Clockwork, at least…will I ever get the chance to see them? Will you?" Danny's voice asked, a desperate tone in his voice. I decided that now would be a good idea to step in. I opened the door and froze, seeing my son sitting on the floor, his knees curled up to his chest, and tear tracks running down his face. "Hello Huntress." the smooth voice said from above me. I looked up to see a middle aged ghost, dressed in odd medieval clothing and many time pieces and a long scar running over his left eye. "I am Clockwork, master of time and, some say, alternate realities." he said, a slight smile on his lips as he suddenly shifted into a old man. "Clockwork, I see you didn't see fit to give me any warning?" Danny said coming up behind me, his voice laced with a weariness and bitterness towards life that a boy his age shouldn't have. And somehow, I knew it wasn't just the death of his father and sister that made him like that. Standing in my son's skin was a battle weary warrior who had finally taken the final blow. He looked at me, a ghost of a smile on his face, but it vanished as soon as he looked away, towards this 'Clockwork' ghost. "Please Clockwork, just answer the question." Danny's voice deceptively calm, but I could see in the way he stood, he was anything but. "I am afraid that I cannot truly see into the futures of halfas or ghosts Danny, just mortals." Clockworks said, shaking his head slightly. "Than how were you able to see Dan?" Danny asked, a light tinge of curiosity in his voice. "Tricks of the trade that can only be used when the Earth is in immediate danger my dear boy." the time master replied. "And you call, what, 10 years in my future immediate?" Danny asked, obviously irritated. "Ahh, but your mistake was imminent." Clockwork said, changing into a young child. "I must leave now, I have left my time streams to their own devices for too long, and I am sure your mother has more than a few questions." he said moving to the still operational portal. "Goodbye for now young halfa, and remember, my tower is always open for you."

After this Clockwork fellow had gone, I turned to my son, questions already on my lips, only to have them die when Danny turned sharply away. "Stupid time, stupid ghosts…" this tirade went on for over five minutes, realizing that right now he was the human equivalent of a angry snake, coiled and ready to strike out at the wrong move. "AND STUPID EARTHQUAKES!" His yell brought me back as a shockwave pushed out, knocking me several feet away. "Mom!" Danny yelled running towards me. "I..I'm fine Danny." I said rubbing the back of my head. "No..I have to go, I'm too out of control right now, I'll end up hurting you too, just like everyone else I come into contact with." Danny said backing away, fear in his eyes. "Danny, I'm fine, it was probably just left over from the earthquake." I said, trying to stop him. "No! Don't touch me, I don't wan to hurt you." Danny said backing away. "Don't worry, I'll come back when I calm down enough to reign myself in." Danny said, racing up the stairs until his steps died away, leaving Maddie to her thoughts...

_ "But what is a halfa?"_


End file.
